1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injector for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine in which a single fuel injector meters fuel to a plurality of injection nozzles which discharge fuel adjacent to the engine inlet ports.
2. Summary of the Invention
Fuel injectors of the type disclosed are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,958,773 and 4,958,774 issued Sep. 25, 1990. The injectors have a single, tapered valve controlling fuel flow to a plurality of fuel flow passages surrounded by a valve seat. A solenoid actuator is energized to cause the valve to pivot upwardly thereby displacing it from the valve seat and allowing fuel to flow through the outlet passages. The valve is constrained in its upward motion by contact with a stop surface which comprises the valve body and the center pole of the solenoid. The center pole of the solenoid is extended, beyond the lower surface of the valve body to provide an uneven stop surface against which the valve body rests in point contact. Point contact is desirable in that it avoids surface-to-surface contact between the members which may result in incidental adhesion therebetween which may affect the closing response of the injector.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent by reference to the following description and to the drawings.